


Within Reason

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Birthday Smut, Birthdays!, Biting, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Licking, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rubber, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spreader Bars, all the smut!, consensual drug use, mentions of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: You offer Ed a birthday present, fun ensues.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (changed the title!)

"What would you like for your birthday, Ed? You can have anything you want." 

As soon as the question left your lips you knew you had let yourself in for a ride but you didn't give a crap, love was notorious for making infatuated partners act on wild impulses. Those that participated in Gotham's criminal underworld were no exception. 

"Anything..?" He asked innocently. The look on his face had you feeling a little too warm. He stalked to the bar and you watched him meticulously measuring out various liquors into the shaker.

"Anything, within reason of course. I'm not murdering anyone, okay?" 

He just laughed. "You're spoiling me sweetheart," Ed poured the cocktail and offered you a glass. "Do you trust me?" 

A warmth in those intense dark brown eyes had you accepting the small green glass with a whispered 'always' and you swallowed the contents without reservation. That was the last thing you remembered.

-

The room was still slightly fuzzy as you slowly batted your eyes open. You expected to feel hungover from whatever drug he had obviously slipped in your drink but were surprisingly bright and clear in no time at all. There was no way to tell how long you had been out as there were no windows in the space you were in, the long curtains around the room merely framed tall panels in the wood on the walls. It looked familiar, but you couldn't place it. You were lying on a very soft, very large rug in the centre of the floor.  
What lights that were on were dimmed and atmospheric, there was a small bar a distance in front of you and as you rolled over to look around you could make out a luxuriously upholstered suite of chairs around a low candlelit table at one end of the long room. A green martini glass glinted in shadows and then you saw him. Reclining on a chaise in _that suit_. 

As you began to sit up you realised your arms were bound from the wrists to the elbow in soft black rope. Rubber corseted your neck, slightly restricting you from turning your head. Bringing your bound hands up to it you could feel various metalwork that might facilitate the attachment of a leash or other accessory.

A thick band of rubber hugged around your chest squeezing your breasts tightly, and also around your waist and hips. They were all connected by a strip that ran the length of your spine with a form fitting panel wrapping from the front of the hip band, between your legs and fastened with a tiny lock at your tailbone. Thick holster-style rubber straps followed down the outside of your hips and circled your thighs just above the knee, and on the insides of each there was a small o-ring there for _something_ to connect to. You could feel some sort of hard unyielding bit of metal, another o-ring but much thicker connected to a dainty harness underneath the main one and positioned in such a way that it would be impossible to get any stimulation to your clit, unless it was that of a tongue. It was all just on the right side of uncomfortable, the whole harness stretched and moved with you, but binded and held firmly. Despite you being mostly naked the air was a pleasant temperature.

Edward remained on the chaise, watching, saying nothing, giving away even less with his eyes. 

You couldn't help wriggle in anticipation of what might come next. "Eddie..." You called, dropping forward onto your hands and knees, trying to get some sort of reaction. 

A moment passed, and he stood up, never taking his eyes from you he took off his jacket and put it on the back on one of the chairs. The black leather gloves remained on and deftly undid the buttons of his cuffs, then slowly, very purposefully, folded his black shirt sleeves up to his elbows and straightened the hem of the black silk waistcoat. You shuddered, already wet with anticipation at that small gesture alone. Then, he picked up what looked like a riding crop from the table in one gloved hand, running the tip over the palm of the other. You were practically panting now. 

He walked towards you and as he made his way around he guided the tip of the crop, feather-light, from the nape of your neck, all the way down the centre of your back lifting it off just as it jingled the lock above your ass. 

"My, my. Just watching you, waking up, figuring everything out..." He made a noise, a satisfied growl that prickled at your spine and had you subconsciously arching your lower back and inching your knees apart. 

You felt his grin more than saw it and sighed as he smoothed the crop over the band covering your breasts. You remained in position, after all he hadn't told you to move yet and you didn't know what the rules of this game were. 

He stood behind you, drawing a few light circles on your right butt cheek before cracking the crop down full force lightning quick. You hissed, closing your eyes as the heat of a deep red mark rose to the surface of your skin. When you looked up it was evident the cool, unaffected facade he was trying to maintain was crumbling much more quickly than he had anticipated. You wondered how long he'd had this scenario in mind, and exactly how he managed to orchestrate it. The obvious then came to mind. "You've had this planned for a while... let me guess, Tabi have some input?" A smirk ghosted your lips but vanished as Ed smacked you hard twice on the opposite side making you yelp. He knelt down behind you and pulled you up so your back was snug against the warmth of his chest. You could feel his heartbeat pounding, smell the vetiver-tinged scent of him, the sensation of the silk waistcoat against your skin.

"She might have." His breath tickled your ear as he made sure you were comfortable. "She helped wrap you up for me. Too much?" 

"Never too much Ed, I trust you." You replied, purring as he held you fast, one hand wrapped around your waist and the other idly running over your breasts which were pushed up tight between your bound arms. Even though it was tender you couldn't help rubbing your ass into his crotch. 

You made a disappointed sound when he moved away and set you back down gently, walking back to the table to take a sip of his drink and retrieve a chrome pole that must have been almost 3 feet long. "You're getting too worked up sweetheart," Ed returned, crouching down in front of you and leaning on the pole. He brought his first two fingers up to his lips and separated them in a v. "Spread your legs for me."

You did as your were told, eager to obey to get a reward of touch or praise or _something_. He leaned forward and clipped one end of what you now realised was a spreader bar to one of the rings on your thigh, brushing his gloved fingers so very close to where you wanted him as he pulled away to fasten on the other. 

"Happy birthday." You said as you wiggled your hips, poised on all fours. Looking up through your lashes you saw him bite his fist and you laughed. 

"Can I, open my present now?" He asked, swiftly producing a small set of keys from his pocket. 

"I wish you would." You replied, willing him to get a move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAKE.

"Actually," Ed regarded the keys before he slid them back in his pocket. "I've heard it's much better when you wait..." He picked up the crop again and ran it teasingly up and down the inside of your thighs. "...It increases the enjoyment I believe, if you prolong the anticipation." 

You grit your teeth and hissed again, this time in frustration, and it was Ed's turn to laugh, "Heh, you're so cute when you're angry, like a little pissed off squirrel."

You scowled and sat back on your heels, thrusting your chest out defiantly.

Ed tilted his head, regarding your position. He brought the tip of the crop under your chin making you lift it slightly, then traced it down your throat before coming to stand in front of you. You licked your lips and saw him swallow. It was evident he was half-hard. Bringing your bound hands up you unfastened the fly of those ridiculous emerald pants and eased his cock out, gazing up at him. "I know you don't want it to be over just yet, so smack me when it gets too much."

He closed his eyes and groaned as you immediately took him in your mouth, his cock growing rapidly when you swirled your tongue around the head. He didn't move, staying completely still allowing you to do what you wanted, as far as your restraints would let you. After a time you could taste his precum on your tongue and feel the tickle of the crop brushing your ass, fingers resting lightly on the back of your head. You decided to see what you could get away with, quickening your pace.

"Mm.." He tapped you lightly on the ass, but you didn't relent.  
"You'll stop if you know what's good for you-" His tone had a touch of urgency.

You didn't. Oh it was going to take more than that. You pulled away briefly to challenge him. "Make me." You took him deep and slipped two of your fingers back towards his ass and he gasped. The crop down came down, stinging and you backed off obediently, wiping your mouth and grinning back at Ed as he tucked himself away and straightened his tie, trying to regain his composure. 

"You know all too well what I like, and I'm not mad about it." Ed was stating the obvious, his brown eyes had a slight glaze and you wondered if he too was thinking about all the times you had pegged him until he was wrecked. It was fun to switch things on occasion, he looked good on his knees. 

"And what about you, love?" He placed his gloved hand inbetween your shoulders and gently pushed you down to lean on your forearms, ass high in the air. "Do I know all the things you enjoy?" Ed asked, sliding his hand down your back and then smoothing his fingers over the rubber covering your pussy. 

You rutted against him trying to find more friction, anything to make him touch you more, make him rip off the barrier and eat you till you screamed. 

"Are you still comfortable?" He asked, always careful not to go too far unless it was something you had agreed on prior.

You nodded, unable to turn your head to meet his eyes. "Yeah, though I can think how you could make me even more comfortable..."

"We'll get to that." You heard the jingle of keys again as he undid the clasps of the panel, slowly peeling it away from your hot skin. "I've not even kissed you yet..." he mused, swiping a finger through your near-dripping arousal. "How criminal of me." he drawled, bringing it to your lips for you to lick off, your own taste with that of the leather adding fuel to your fire. Ed flicked at the ring caging your engorged clit and you couldn't hold back a moan.

He stalked behind you, teasing with that damn crop yet again, feather soft touches here, there and everywhere had you on the very edge of pleading him for release. Then his hands were suddenly on your waist pulling you to your feet, legs still splayed by the bar. "Upsy daisy!" He exclaimed, swiftly and effortlessly scooping you up in his arms and carrying you over to the huge chaise. He laid you down on your back and lifted your tied wrists up to a coat hook just above you on the wall. Now you were spread out and prone, completely at his mercy. 

"Oh yes." Ed admired the view, loosened his tie, and draped it over the jacket on the chair nearby. The gloves were next and he made a deliberate show of pulling each finger tip loose with his teeth before he threw them on the table. Finally he removed his glasses, folding them neatly. Kneeling before you on the floor he roughly grasped your hips, ducked under the chrome bar and thrust forward to bury his face between your thighs. Oh yes.

Writhing and bucking as much as your position would let you, you cussed, praised and whimpered as the birthday boy licked and fucked you with his fingers, bringing you to your first shuddering orgasm with practiced ease.

He very gently detached the spreader bar and you sighed in relief feeling warm and drunk, his moist lips reverently kissing up the inside of each leg before he placed them back down. He brought you a glass of cool water in a flash and you drank gratefully, your eurphoric high coming down to a slow steady burn. Unhooking your arms from the wall you examined the wrapping and knots of the rope. It was beautiful intricate work.

"Did you do this, Ed?" You asked, watching him slick his hand through his hair. He liked it to keep it neat, you preferred it messed up. "It's gorgeous." 

You loved to compliment him, just seeing him preen, maybe coax out a little smirk or set off the beginnings of a grin start to light up his features. It gave you so much satisfaction. 

"It suits you." He replied, making you hold your arms out he untucked an end of the rope, pulled and you both watched it unravel, freeing you. 

"You'll have to show me what else you can do with it, next time." You promised.

He nodded and kissed your forearms and wrists before bringing you to stand. It was impossible to resist using your newfound freedom to grab onto his shirt collar and pull him to you. You could taste yourself in his mouth and bit down on his lower lip making it redden and cause a low hot moan to escape his throat. Your bodies fit so closely together, and you reveled in the warmth emanating from him through your naked skin, the friction as he grabbed you by the ass and small of your back to press your hips close and feel how aroused he still was. You pushed, guiding him backward towards a wall and he hit it with an 'oof' and a little grin on his face that made you want to slap him. Instead you snaked your fingers into his hair raking it into a wild mess, all the while chasing him with your hungry mouth, tongues sliding together, teeth nipping at his neck and sucking dark marks into his skin. Fingernails clawing at his chest and the buttons of his waistcoat gave him more than a hint that it was in your way and it was swiftly removed along with his shirt. As clothes fell to the floor he spun you around so that now you were pressed against the wall, caged by his hands either side of your shoulders. You laughed and bit your lip seeing him staring at your chest rising and falling with your laboured breath. He took your hand and guided it to the front of his pants, you grabbed his cock roughly through the fabric, he hissed and then moved you around to his back pocket where you felt another firm object. Dipping in, your fingers closed around a butterfly knife.

"Eddie..." You warned mockingly, but you knew you were in safe hands and you squeezed your thighs together with want. He took the knife from you and flicked the blade open in front your face. You licked the flat of it slowly watching something in his eyes change. 

"That's such a fucking turn on, but you've no idea where that's been my dear." His gaze followed the blade as he slid it lightly down the curve of your breasts grazing the rubber confining them. 

"I know you're not a dirty boy Nygma, you like to keep it clean." You smiled, pressing your hips up against his again.

He hooked the knife at the bottom of your clevage drawing it up and it sliced effortlessly through the strap as if it was butter. The neck corset went next, Ed in control of a knife grazing that close to your jugular vein had you _melting_. Feeling his mouth on you as soon as the rubber fell away you hummed in approval. You closed your eyes, arching into him, loving the sounds he was making as you twisted your fingers in his hair and pulled while he continued to devour your skin. He grazed one of your nipples with his teeth, long fingers slipping down and exploring the slippery wetness of your pussy. "Oh fuck" you groaned, scratching his shoulders with your fingernails in response. "Riddle me this..." Your voice was barely a whisper in his ear, "...what do I want most right now?"

The sound of his belt slipping against his pants and hitting the floor answered and had you aching even harder for him. He kicked off his remaining clothes, grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you up the wall. Your wrapped your legs around him and he pressed forward burying himself inside. The two of you moaned loudly in unison, stilling for a brief shuddering moment before he started fucking you steadily into the wall. Ed's breath was hot on your neck and you let your head fall back, the long length of it was exposed for him to bite and lick and you let out a cry as he took his pleasure. 

After a time Ed grunted with the effort, "Mm as much as I'd _love_ to keep this up..."

"The floor. Now." You said.

He carried you the short distance and you both fell on the rug in a tangled heap. "You're fucking beautiful" he said, carefully removing the ring harness from you so both you and he could touch you properly. Anything you were about to say was lost on your lips as he guided you to your knees, playfully smacked your ass and slid his cock easily back inside. When you reached your hand through your legs and cupped his balls his hips stuttered and he growled in your ear. "Don't, if you keep doing that I won't last long..." He wrapped one arm around your ribcage to hold you up on your knees and his other hand found your clit and began to flick and circle firmly in maddening rhythms. "Want you satisfied."

A whimpered _fuck_ was all you could manage. Your second orgasm was fast approaching.

Ed drove in deep and the drag of his cock as he drew back had you howling with unbridled want.

"Good girl, you feel so fucking amazing..." The hand that wasn't thrumming on your clit slid up to squeeze your breast and Ed nipped your earlobe, groaning at the clipped noises you were making every time he pumped his hips. He slowed his fingers, he was toying with you and you were _so close_. 

"Ed... please!" You let out a harsh breath. 

Ed slowed his hips too, and drew back till only the very tip of his cock was inside. It was utter torture, you didn't want it to ever end but you needed to come. 

" _Please...Ed"_ he mocked, sinking so slowly back into you. He rubbed a nipple between his fingers and kissed your neck, you were on fire now and he was teasing you so bad.

"You're so close," He breathed, "I can feel you shaking," He stopped moving his fingers. 

" _EDDIE PLEASE!_ " you cried. Utterly desperate, you tried to push back against him but he stood his ground. You tried grabbing his hand, willing him to move. Holy shit you were right on the edge. You could tell he was too, and determined to remain in control. 

"You, are the best birthday present, ever." He whispered, a slight tremble in his voice. Then, finally, he thrust his hips hard against yours, those talented fingers returned to caress your clit and...and...

You were screaming his name so loud anyone would swear the glasses at the bar shook as the pleasure of release finally came. He fucked you all through it, praising you to the gods as your cunt spasmed around him. A low growl and several of the sexiest moans you'd ever heard came as Ed did, his rhythm faltering and ending with you both collapsing on the rug in a panting mess.  
After several moments you turned to face him. He looked like you felt; thoroughly wrecked but definitely happy about it. He grinned as you pulled him close for a kiss.

"So, shower?" He suggested.

"Yep. And then cake." 

"Cake?" 

"Of course, it's your birthday, dummy."

He closed his eyes and a lazy smile spread on his lips. "Oh! Okay. We eat cake, in bed."

You prodded him."Nooo, not in bed. Crumbs!" 

"I clearly remember you saying I could have anything, within reason."

You rolled your eyes and stretched out. "Right, okay, cake in bed."

He cracked an eye open. "And then maybe... I eat _you_ again?" His mischieviousness was infectious.

You laughed. "I think that's well within reason."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more on it's way :)


End file.
